


Suỵt! Khẽ Thôi

by Jeong_95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95
Summary: Steve và Tony phải tận dụng mọi thời gian để âu yếm nhau bất cứ khi nào có thể và việc đó đặc biệt khó khăn khi họ có một em bé hay quấy khóc.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Suỵt! Khẽ Thôi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164084) by [Avidreader6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6). 



> Đây không phải tác phẩm của tôi, tôi chỉ dịch nó. Nếu các bạn yêu thích xin hãy qua tài khoản của tác giả và tặng một kudos cho tác giả và nếu bạn muốn reup nó xin hãy hỏi ý kiến tác giả và tôi. Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc

“Tony, ôi chúa ơi, Tony! Quá tuyệt.” Steve rên rỉ, nhìn sâu vào mắt Tony. Cả hai đều muốn điều này kéo dài, nhưng họ cũng ý thức được rằng thời gian của họ luôn có hạn. Peter có thể, và nếu họ thành thật, thì cậu nhóc có thể tỉnh giấc bất cứ lúc nào. Khi thằng bé bị đánh thức, sẽ có tiếng khóc và bé con sẽ muốn cả hai người cha của mình.

“Im lặng nào, anh yêu. Đừng làm Peter thức giấc.” Tony bịt miệng Steve lại và cong người lên về phía chồng mình, tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm nhiều khoái cảm hơn.

Steve cười và liếm lòng bàn tay của Tony khi anh nghiêng hông để ‘thằng nhỏ’ của mình kéo qua tuyến tiền liệt của Tony.

“Mẹ kiếp!”

Tay của Tony thả xuống và Steve cắn vào quai hàm gã. “Anh nghĩ rằng chúng ta cần giữ im lặng?”

“Anh thật may mắn khi em yêu anh, Spangle*.” Tony quay đầu lại để có thể bắt lấy môi Steve. Steve đáp lại gã, dành thời gian nếm trải và trêu chọc chồng mình. Steve di chuyển hông theo cách mà anh biết sẽ khiến Tony phát điên, và mắt Tony trợn ngược. “Hãy chạm vào em, Steve. Làm ơn đi. Quá chậm rồi.”

Rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa họ, Steve đặt tay lên ‘cậu bé’ của Tony và vuốt ve nó theo cùng nhịp những cú đẩy của anh. “Quá lâu. Chết tiệt, anh yêu, em ‘gần’ rồi.”

Một âm thanh phát ra từ thiết bị Baby monitor* và cả hai đóng băng. Những ngón tay của Tony ấn sâu vào lưng Steve và thời gian như ngừng lại trước khi cả hai yên tâm rằng Peter vẫn đang ngủ. Peter đã rất khó ngủ trong tháng vừa qua và nhiều đêm của Steve và Tony chỉ dành cho việc vừa đi vừa ru ngủ cậu bé trong tay, hát cho cậu nhóc nghe và thử mọi chỉ dẫn trong sách để cố gắng đưa nhóc ấy vào giấc ngủ.

Tony ôm chặt lấy Steve và hôn anh mãnh liệt. “‘Chơi’ tôi theo cách ngài muốn, Đại úy.”

Steve đặt một tay gần đầu Tony tay còn lại nắm chặt đầu giường. “Vì em đã đưa ra một yêu cầu rất hay.” Anh đẩy hông đầy thô bạo và giọng Tony chói lên một tiếng bi thảm. “Hãy chạm vào chính mình, em yêu. Anh cũng muốn thấy em ‘đến’”.

Khi Steve bắt đầu ‘xâm nhập’ vào gã một cách điên cuồng, Tony đã chạm vào ‘cậu bé’ của mình và sử dụng mọi kỹ năng của gã để hỗ trợ thêm bản thân tự thỏa mãn chính mình. Gã dùng gót chân để thúc giục Steve tiếp tục. Gã đã gần ‘tới đỉnh’, chỉ cần thêm một chút nữa để gã ‘vượt qua’.

Tay còn lại của Steve dò đến hông Tony và bóp nhẹ khi anh di chuyển. “‘Gần’ quá rồi, Tony.”

Tony di chuyển để đáp ứng những cú thúc của Steve và kéo anh xuống để gã có thể hôn anh một lần nữa. “‘Đến đây’, Steve. ‘Đến’ với em. Em muốn cảm nhận nó.”

Vùi mặt vào cổ Tony, Steve ‘đến’, hông giật nảy, chân run. “Tony, Tony, Tony. Con mẹ nó, Anh yêu em.” Anh tìm kiếm môi Tony và mỉm cười trong nụ hôn. “Đến lượt em, tình yêu. Em biết anh rất thích ‘gặp’ em.”

Steve tiếp tục nói và Tony không mất nhiều thời gian để theo anh qua ‘đỉnh đá’ đó. Gã ‘phun trào’ mạnh mẽ trên tay và bụng của mình, gần như không thể kìm lại tiếng rên rỉ xót xa thoát ra khỏi cánh môi.

“Steve, ôi Steve.”

Cả hai đều đang thở dốc và Steve hôn lên mặt Tony khi Peter bắt đầu òa khóc trên màn hình. Bật cười, Steve cẩn thận rút ra. “Quá nhiều cho lần ‘vinh quang’ này”

Tiếng cười của Tony hòa cùng tiếng cười của Steve và gã nghiêng người cho nụ hôn cuối cùng. “Ít nhất thì cả hai chúng ta đã ‘đến’ lần này.”

“Điểm tốt. Em có muốn đi rửa sạch trong khi anh chuẩn bị một bình sữa và thu phục con trai chúng ta?” Steve không khỏi mỉm cười khi nói những lời đó. Vài tháng qua đã có một chút khó khăn khi Peter khó ngủ, nhưng Steve sẽ không để mặc con trai mình cho cả thế giới.

“Vâng. Tuyệt.” Tony quay đầu lại để hôn lên vai Steve. “Giúp em đứng lên được chứ? Chân em chưa chắc đã vững”.  
Steve đỡ Tony đứng và cả hai cùng nhau đi vào phòng tắm. Steve ‘dọn dẹp’ nhanh chóng rồi hôn trộm nụ hôn cuối trước khi mặc quần pyjama đi vào bếp.

Anh pha một bình sữa và hâm nóng nó lên, mắt dán vào bình sữa đang quay trong lò vi sóng. Peter tiếp tục khóc và Steve nhăn mặt khi âm lượng tăng lên. “Bố đến đây, con yêu. Bố đang đến.”

Cuối cùng khi bình sữa đã sẵn sàng, anh kiểm tra nhiệt độ trên cổ tay và mang nó đến phòng em bé. Nhìn qua mép cũi, anh có thể thấy khuôn mặt của Peter đang bủn rủn và đỏ bừng khi cậu nhóc sẵn sàng kêu thêm một tiếng nữa.

“Này, đây, Petey Pie. Nhìn xem bố có gì cho con.” Steve giữ chiếc bình trên người Peter, cậu bé mở đôi mắt nâu to tròn mà Steve yêu và tập trung vào anh. Peter hít một vài hơi thở hổn hển rồi vươn hai cánh tay nhỏ bé về phía bố mình. Steve biết con mình có thể với lấy bình sữa, nhưng anh tin con trai muốn anh nhiều hơn.

Nâng Peter khỏi cũi, Steve đặt cậu trong vòng tay mình và đưa núm vú vào miệng Peter. “Chúng ta đi tìm ba chứ nhỉ? Bố chắc chắn rằng ba đang đợi chỉ để có thể nhìn thấy con.”

Steve dẫn Peter vào phòng ngủ và thấy rằng Tony đang ở trên giường, đợi cả hai. Gã đang đọc cái gì đó trên máy tính bảng trên người mặc một chiếc áo phông của Steve cùng chiếc quần đẫm mồ hôi. Khi nhìn thấy họ, Gã vui vẻ đặt máy tính bảng sang một bên và đưa tay đón lấy con mình.

“Nào các chàng trai của em.” Steve tiến lại gần hơn và mỉm cười khi Tony đưa tay về phía anh. “Nào, hãy để ba xem cơn mất ngủ nhỏ bé của bố và ba.”  
Steve đưa Peter qua, cùng bình sữa và mọi thứ, rồi đào tìm thứ gì đó trong đống khăn vải mà họ để gần giường. “Anh tự hỏi thằng bé học điều đó từ ai?”

Tony phớt lờ Steve và nhìn xuống Peter. “Đừng nghe lời bố. Anh ấy thật ngớ ngẩn. Chúng ta chỉ không muốn bỏ lỡ bất cứ điều gì”.

Ngẩng đầu lên, gã nhìn Steve rồi đợi anh thoải mái mới tựa đầu vào vai anh. Gã chú tâm đến Peter và dùng một ngón tay vuốt ve má cậu, ngạc nhiên vì làn da của con trai lúc nào cũng mềm như nhung.

“Ngớ ngẩn, bố ngớ ngẩn.” Gã ngân nga. “Tuy nhiên, chúng ta yêu hắn, phải không?” Peter chớp mắt nhìn ba mình, mắt nhìn Steve. Tony nhìn Steve và xích lại gần hơn. “Yeah, chúng ta yêu hắn rất nhiều, ba và con. Hắn tuyệt nhất, đúng chứ?”

Quấn tấm Burp cloth* qua vai, Steve áp môi mình lên má Tony. “Em là nhất. Peter và anh nhất trí với nó.”

“Mhmm, chắc chắn rồi,” Tony thì thầm. Khi bình sữa đã cạn, Peter đẩy nó ra và Tony cười. “Được rồi được rồi. Không có thêm chai nào nữa. Có vẻ như bố muốn dành sự vinh dự để giúp nhóc khạc sữa ra trên lưng mình, tối nay.”

Tony đưa Peter đến chỗ Steve, người sắp xếp cậu trên vai và bắt đầu vỗ lưng cậu. Lần đầu tiên anh giúp Peter ợ hơi*, anh đã vô cùng sợ hãi nghĩ rằng mình sẽ làm tổn thương đứa con của hai người. Chính Tony là người ở gần và trấn an anh, cả hai đều bật cười vì tiếng ợ đến từ người tí hon trong vòng tay Steve.

Peter dụi mặt mình lên miếng Burp cloth và Steve bắt đầu vỗ lưng. “Bố biết, Petey. Đừng lo lắng, những bọt khí khó chịu đó sẽ sớm biến mất”. Anh ấy nhìn sang Tony và mỉm cười. “Khá chắc rằng miếng Burp cloth sẽ bảo vệ lưng của anh.”

“Anh có chắc không?”

“Vâng,” Steve đảo mắt đáp.

Một tiếng ợ hơi khỏe mạnh phát ra từ Peter và Steve cảm thấy có gì đó ẩm ướt và ấm trên lưng. Tony nghiêng đầu và cố gắng không cười. “Anh vẫn chắc chứ?”

Peter đã bắt đầu gục vào vai Steve và anh biết nếu bây giờ mình di chuyển, họ sẽ ở trong một đêm dài với một cậu nhóc quấy khóc. “Em bớt nói đi” Tony bắt đầu cười và Steve xô gã. Tony tiếp tục cười và ngã ngửa trên gối. “Giúp anh. Làm ơn đi mà? Peter đã nôn hết ra ngoài rồi.”

“Được rồi được rồi.” Tony hôn anh khi gã bước xuống giường và đi vào phòng tắm với một chiếc giẻ ẩm. Khi quay trở lại, gã lau nước bọt dính trên lưng Steve và ném chiếc khăn vào giỏ đựng đồ. “Chiếc nôi vẫn còn ở đây, anh có muốn đặt con xuống không?”

“Anh biết chúng ta cần tập cho con quen với việc ngủ trong nôi, nhưng chà, anh muốn thằng bé ở đây với chúng ta, tối nay.” Peter như một vật thiêng liêng nằm vững chắc trên lồng ngực anh và điều gì đó thôi thúc Steve giữ chặt con trai để cậu thật gần với lòng mình rằng nó giải quyết điều gì đó muốn khoáy động trong anh. “Anh thích có thằng bé ở đây với chúng ta”

Tony xoa lưng cho Peter, vẫn còn ngạc nhiên vì tạo vật nhỏ bé này là con trai của họ. “Em cũng vậy.” Gã hôn nhẹ lên môi Steve. “Anh giữ con, em sẽ lấy nôi.”  
“Không,” Steve thì thầm. “Hãy để anh làm việc đó. Anh muốn. Thật đấy ” anh nhẹ giọng tiếp lời, nhìn Tony bước xuống giường và mang chiếc nôi đến cạnh giường Steve. “Quay lại giường đi, Tony. Anh sẽ đặt Peter nằm xuống trong một phút. Anh đang tận hưởng khoảnh khắc này”.

“Đó là những khoảnh khắc tuyệt vời nhất." Tony nghiêng người hôn lên đầu Peter. “Thằng bé là của chúng ta, Steve. Bé con của chúng ta. Peter của chúng ta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spangle*: Từ Spangle ở đây là từ nằm trong trong tên bài quốc ca chính thức của Hoa Kỳ “The Star-Spangled Banner”, tạm dịch là Lá cờ lấp lánh ánh sao. 
> 
> Baby monitor*: Chuông báo cho bé, là một hệ thống radio được sử dụng để nghe từ xa những âm thanh do trẻ sơ sinh tạo ra. Thiết bị bao gồm một bộ phát, được trang bị micro, đặt gần trẻ. Nó truyền âm thanh bằng sóng vô tuyến đến bộ thu có loa mang theo hoặc ở gần người chăm sóc trẻ sơ sinh. Một số Baby monitor còn cho phép bố mẹ nói chuyện với em bé. Một số cho phép trẻ chơi nhạc. Thiết bị có camera và đầu thu thường được gọi là baby cam.
> 
> Burp cloth*: Là tấm vải được quàng qua vai bố mẹ để tránh em bé khạc sữa lên quần áo khi tiến hành vỗ lưng giúp con ợ hơi.
> 
> Ợ hơi ở trẻ sơ sinh*: Dạ dày của trẻ sơ sinh rất nhỏ . Khi phải chứa cả sữa và khí sẽ khiến cho phần thể tích dạ dày ít ỏi của bé bị tràn đầy và căng phồng . Điều này dễ khiến cho sữa bé ăn vào bị chèn ép và chảy ngược trở lại vào thực quản trào ra miệng. Vậy nên, để tránh việc các bé con bị ọc sữa thì ba mẹ cần phải giúp bé ợ hơi để giúp hệ thống tiêu hóa trong chiếc bụng nhỏ bé của trẻ sơ sinh được làm việc hiệu quả hơn.


End file.
